Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,197 discloses a microprocessor-controlled system for performing unsupervised training exercises, with EMG feedback, in which it describes the use of an electromyographic sensor producing a signal representative of an EMG activity (electromyographic signal the electric source of which is the potential of the muscle membrane), said sensor being an electrode that is positioned adjacent to a muscle group to be controlled and describes a chain of elements for converting and carrying said signal to a display screen where the level of muscle activity generated by the user is shown so that the user can perform variable contraction and relaxation exercises in response to the results detected by the mentioned electromyographic sensor.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,329 describes in detail a non-invasive method of treatment for urinary incontinence, envisaged to be performed by medical personnel in which sensors are applied for controlling muscles of the anus and other sensors are applied under and on the thigh and in the lower abdomen area, acquiring information from said several sources to provide supervision information (measurements from a base reference to a peak reference) resulting from voluntary contractions by the patient aided by practitioners.
Patent document U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,731 describes a vaginal probe-type device in which the particularity of pelvic floor asymmetry has been envisaged and sensors have been envisaged for such purpose on both sides of a tubular portion that can be inserted into the vagina, such that when the device is suitably positioned, it can acquire information from the muscles of the two sides, separately.
The method of the invention uses means for capturing pelvic floor muscle activity data, such as those mentioned, but proposes and allows using same at home, i.e., applied by a user without the help of any medical personnel, except in one or more initiation sessions, integrating said pelvic floor muscle activity data and displaying to the user, which not only allows the user to perform suitable exercises, but also allows evaluating them and dynamically adapting same both to the conditions for performing specific exercises (number of exercises or time in which they are performed, in particular after an earlier workout) and to the individual characteristics of the users every time they perform exercises.